


A trip into your heart.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, because Hyuck has a crush on him and Jaehyun likes to tease him about it, officially I mean, renjun is mentioned once, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun are the only parents who agreed to attend their kids' school trip. And they have to share a room.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	A trip into your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I am once again procrastinating the next chapter of "And then they were five".  
> Not beta-read, I'll eventually come back to edit, sorry about the mistakes.

"What are you doing, dad?" Donghyuck asks, eyes narrowed.

Jaehyun drops his hoodie into the suitcase, and he turns to look at the boy standing in the doorframe. "Are you going on a vacation?" he chuckles, but he shakes his head. "I wish, but wouldn't you be coming with me, if I was leaving somewhere?" 

"Of course I would, or you would get bored." he is not wrong, but he is still waiting for his answer. "Your teacher needed extra help for your school trip, so I'm coming with you!" Donghyuck's smile slowly fades, and Jaehyun pouts. "Are you not happy?" 

"Dad, it's embarrassing!" he lets out a long whine, crossing his arms against his chest. "My friends are going to make fun of me because you are here!" he shakes his head. "I heard that Mark's dad was coming too, so you won't be the only one being embarrassed." 

"Mister Suh is coming? That's fine then, you can come." he opens his mouth in disbelief but before he can say anything, Donghyuck goes back to his bedroom, he has to check his own suitcase. He really can't believe he had to get his son's authorization to join him.

"You know, I won't embarrass you in front of your friends, right?" he asks, shoulder against his son's bedroom doorframe. "Except if I see you with Renjun, then I'm definitely going to do it." Hyuck refuses to face him, but he whines once again. It's his best way of communicating when he is embarrassed and it makes Jaehyun smile. "You are mean, dad." 

Is he?

The day after, Hyuck leaves as soon as Jaehyun parks his car in the school's parking lot. He doesn't even take his suitcase with him, so Jaehyun has no choice but to take it with his.

The teacher is already waiting in front of the bus, answering whatever questions the kids have about the trip, but as Jaehyun already knows everything, he puts the suitcases in the bus trunk. "Need a hand?" he jumps when he hears a voice, and in his way of straightening up, he bumps his head against the trunk's door. "Ouch." 

"Oh, are you okay?" he pushes himself away from the bus and he rubs the spot on his head with a little pout. "I'm fine." he mumbles, sharing a look with Mark's dad. Mister Suh. Johnny. The finiest father in the entire school, a treat for the eyes, and the protagonist of so many wet dreams. Not his. Of course.

"You should be careful, Jaehyun." he doesn't comment on how his name rolls on his tongue, but it does give him chills. "In my defense, you are the reason I hurt myself." Johnny raises his hands and he shakes his head. "I didn't do anything, you are just a scaredy cat." 

"I am not!" he says, offended but Johnny can see the corner of his lips curl into a smile. "Mister Jung, Mister Suh, could you please join me." the teacher says, and they share a look. "Don't hurt yourself on the way there." he sticks his tongue out at him, and he joins the teacher.

Donghyuck hides himself behind Renjun when he sees his father, and he chuckles because Renjun is smaller than him and makes a poor job of hiding him. Cute, he thinks. He is soon joined by Johnny who stands by his side, all big and mighty. And smelling so so good.

"Alright kids, let me introduce you to mister Jung, and mister Suh, they will be coming with us for the trip. What I'm asking you, is to give them the respect that you give me. They are adults, and you have to obey when they are saying something, alright?" all of the kids agree, except for Mark and Donghyuck, of course. They obey to their fathers at home, why would they have to obey them outside.

"It's time to go, everyone in the bus. I don't want to hear any bickering, you sit next to your classmate." the kids get in the bus, and it is time for Jaehyun and Johnny to join them. "Window, or not?" Johnny asks and Jaehyun almost trip on his own feet. "You really need to be more careful, mister Jung." Johnny whispers and he mumbles something he can't quite understand as he sits down next to the window.

"Dad, how long it'll take?" he looks up to see Donghyuck's head peaking above the seat in front of him. "I thought you didn't want me to talk to you until the end of the trip." he says and Hyuck rolls his eyes. "You can, if you talk to me as Mister Jung, and not my dad." oh god, even Johnny has to hide his mouth to muffle a laugh. "Alright then, you do not need to know how long it'll take, now please, sit down correctly on the seat and put on your seatbelt, I don't want to hear a word from either of you until we arrive." he says, sternly.

"And stop mumbling, I want to hear clearly when you are talking to me." he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing when Hyuck sits back down on his seat. "I didn't know you were the bad cop." Johnny comments and he heaves a long sigh. "I am. Can't you see? Big bad cop right here." 

"Yeah, more like a small kitten but whatever helps you sleep at night." 

Jaehyun stays quiet for the remaining of the trip. If a kid makes too much noise, Johnny takes care of it immediately and at some point, even though he should be looking around for the kids to behave, he falls asleep, head against the window.

"Mister Jung, wake up!" Johnny says, nudging him and he groans. If there is one thing he hates more than anything, it's being waken up without any delicacy. He deserves it, god dammit! "We need to get the suitcases out before the kids." Johnny adds and he nods. "Yeah, yeah." 

Johnny gets up and he follows him, stopping halfway through the bus to stretch his legs. "Mister Jung?" he turns when he hears a small voice behind him. "Yes, Mark?" the boy looks like he just woke up too, with his tousled hair and swollen face. "Could you tell my dad to be careful with my suitcase, please? The camera is inside." he has to keep himself from looking at Hyuck, at least, someone is not embarrassed by his father. "Of course Markie, I will." 

He gets down the bus, and he finds Johnny, he already have a couple of suitcases out of the trunk. "Mark told me to be careful with his suitcase, because of the camera?" Johnny nods, putting yet another suitcase to the ground. "Oh yes, I didn't have enough space in mine so I put my camera in his." 

"You are not a kid, you do not need multiple outfits in case you stain yourself while eating, so how did you manage to not have enough space in your suitcase?" Johnny turns on his heels to face him. "I don't want to answer to that." of course he doesn't.

Finally, he helps him take out all of the suitcases right before the teacher allow them out of the bus. "Let's go to the hotel first, put the suitcases, and then we'll have a meal." the teacher explains.

It takes way longer than Jaehyun expected to give the rooms to all of the kids and to make sure to explain that any kind of sound, bickering would send them right into Jaehyun and Johnny's room, or the teacher's. Which at least, calmed them down.

Jaehyun pushes open the door to his room, and he puts the suitcase near the bathroom's door. "That's cool, for a weird motel in the middle of nowhere." he comments, opening the curtains to look at the view. A brick wall. Beautiful. Jaehyun never thought he would get a view this gorgeous in his life. "Lame." 

"I agree." he smiles softly when he feels Johnny wraps his arms around his waist, kissing the top of his head. "You are lame, so you deserve the lamest view." he turns to face Johnny, a frown on his face. "You are mean. I'm going to ask for another room."

Johnny laughs, and he leans in to kiss him on the lips and Jaehyun is only human. A human in love, so he wraps his arms around his neck and he kisses him back. "I missed you." he whispers against his lips and Johnny smiles, his fingers wandering underneath his hoodie, the cold of his fingertips making him shiver slightly. "I missed you more baby." 

"Do you think we should take the opportunity to tell the boys?" Jaehyun asks, playing with the short hair at the back of Johnny's head. "They are going to hate us." Johnny answers, and he is right. It's been a year now, and they never found the right time, so yes, they are going to hate both of them, or be happy? They can never know with Mark and Donghyuck.

"I have something for you!" Johnny suddenly exclaims and he takes a step back, which makes Jaehyun whine. He already miss the warmth of Johnny's body, and his hands on him, he missed way more than words can say. "I don't care, come back here, we don't have a lot of time." he mumbles, but Johnny is already looking into the suitcase.

"What is this?" he asks when Johnny hands him a small velvet box. "Open it." Jaehyun does, and he frowns when he sees a key inside of the box. "The key to your heart? Cheesy much?" Johnny sighs deeply and he sits down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not a teenager anymore Jae, it's the key to my place. I want us to move in together, thus why we should tell the boys." 

Jaehyun looks up at his boyfriend, head tilted to the side. "Are you sure?" Johnny lays down on the bed, arms spread on the soft sheets. "Of course I'm sure, or else I would not have asked, silly." Jaehyun squeals, and before Johnny can make any move, Jaehyun jumps on him, caging his face between his arms. "Of course I want it!" he leans down to peck his lips a few times. "We are going to live together baby! No need to sneak a few kisses here and there, to see each other in our car in between practice." 

"But for that, we have to tell the boys, or nothing will change." yes, that's what Jaehyun thought. It's going to be hard, but he knows he can do it. They can do it. After all, their sons want nothing more than to see them happy, right? "Do you think we should make they come here before the meal?" Johnny nods, so he stands up and he leaves the bedroom right away.

Johnny finds himself alone, and anxious.

When the door opens, Jaehyun has his arms around the boys' shoulders, and they both look at each other. "Did we do something wrong?" Mark asks, and Johnny shakes his head. "Of course not baby, come sit here, both of you." 

They obey, and Jaehyun sits beside Johnny. He takes a deep breath, and he opens his mouth but no sound comes out, but Johnny decides that he should do the talking before he loses every ounce of courage he found. "Jaehyun and I have something to tell you," he starts, but Donghyuck raises his hand to speak. "We know." 

Jaehyun chokes on his saliva, and he looks at his son. "What do you know?" the boy sighs and shares a look with Mark. "We know that you are together, we've known for a while now." that's not something Jaehyun was expecting at all. "Dad can't keep his voice down when he is on the phone." 

"So much for being discreet uh?" Jaehyun asks, turning his head towards Johnny who shrugs. "It's not my fault." yeah yeah, it's not. "I guess it'll be easier to tell you that we are moving in into Johnny's house." 

Maybe they should have waited, because Mark and Donghyuck start to yell right away, they refuse to live together. They refuse to have to share a bedroom. They refuse everything, and then they start to bicker together. "Here goes our peace and quiet." 


End file.
